Snape Continued
by huff75
Summary: Do you really think Nagini was able to kill off one of the greatest minds of the Harry Potter series? Neither do I.


Snape Continued

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Afterlife?**

I wake up with what seems to be bite marks on my flesh. Last thing I remember is Voldemort saying, "Nagini, KILL."

Voldemort is predictable in wanting to kill me so he could obtain the elder wand, but he did not predict that I could for see his logic and inject Nagini with the venomectomy at the Malfoy House.

I wish Albus was here so we could boast about how foolish Tom has been on his path to destroy Harry, but these events unfortunately had to play out.

I can't believe the kids thought I could still conjure up a tear "at near death" to give them a pensive sample. Foolish.

I must continue onward to my mission. Everything has fallen into place that has needed to happen and now it is time for the main event.

My mission is to…..

Thankfully now that Voldemort has perished I can progress in the mission that Dumbledore gave me. Here I am in Dumbledore's office with the pensive in the middle of the room like Dumbledore said they would leave it.

I must now go somewhere that no one would expect anyone to be…

Taking the pensive I go to Grimmauld Place. This place is atrocious. They could have at least cleaned. _Scourgify._ Lazy teenagers.

I hear some noise coming from the common room. Stop struggling or I will make it worse tenfold. I honestly don't know why I keep you around Peter.

 **Chapter 2**

 **Wormtail**

Peter, I have no doubt that you will try to cross me, but I have no doubt for now you are my loyal subject. Now, we have the pensive and…. Wait. Do you even know what this is? You're stupidity astounds me. So Albus before he died told me he witnessed James and Lily Potter's murder after Voldemort killed him. As you were the person that set this arrangement up. I come to you asking what possessed you to betray your friends?

Peter stated, "Severus I. I.. I don't know. He was just scary and intimidating and he was going to kill me."

That answer may work for Albus and and the naïve children, BUT NOT FOR ME…

Ahh yes there it is. The veritaserum.

 _Drink it._

About a minute later asking Peter, "Why did you betray you're friends?"

Because I was never a part of their group. I was the outcast that wanted to fit in, but never did.

Did you know that when Voldemort asked where Lily and James Potter he was going to kill them?

You don't understand he was going to torture me.

 _Answer the question._

Yes.

Thank you Peter.

 _AVADA KEDAVRA!_

 **Chapter 3**

 **The mission**

After I transfigured Peter's body as a paper tiger I burn his ashes. As I get to the pensive, I recollect what Dumbledore told me. _If you want justice for Lily, it is not Pettigrew who doomed her, it was the lack of security of the order._

First, I must go to Albus's memory of Frank and Alice Longbottom before they were cursed.

It's a sunny day at Diagon Alley. Frank and Alice seem to be eager and inquisitive about something. Here they come towards Albus.

"Albus, is it true? Could our son be the one who can terminate the Dark Lord?" asks Frank.

"First off, Frank. Alice you look so glowing just giving birth to your son. I am sure he will keep the LongBottom name in great order. Secondly, it is a chance that Neville could be the answer. Sibyll's prophecy is stated as, " _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._ "

Now that could mean any child of that month. If memory serves me correctly that could mean Neville or James and Lily's boy Harry. But I assure you either child is in great hands and hopefully Tom doesn't go crazy in that time…" says Dumbledore

"Alice looks so eager. Well we are going to do some shopping. It was nice seeing you Albus." stated Alice.

Walking away I follow them briefly and out of earshot I hear Frank say, "We must investigate and see which child it is."

I noticed we are the intersection of Knockturn Alley and look at a face that is VERY familiar. I see Bellatrix with a smirk on her face.

Out of the pensive there is really one glaring take away from that memory. Why is Frank wanting his son to be one who takes down the Dark Lord?

 **Chapter 4**

 **Frank Longbottom**

The next memory I am going to look at is Remus. Lupin and I have had our disagreements, but his memories could prove to be valuable or at least that is what Albus told me.

In the pensive I go and I see Remus sitting in a chair at a place I am not entirely sure of. Frank comes in the room asking Lupin, "Did you get a chance to look at anything yet Remus?"

"No and Frank, I think you are a fool if you pursue investigating this. Not many people know of this prophecy and the more you investigate the more likely it will get out. This is an advantage we have over Voldemort knowing the prophecy and one I would like to keep." whispered Remus

Out of the pensive and back in I go.

I am at the Ministry this time and this is a memory of Dumbledore. I see Frank talking to Ludo Bagman. That's an odd duo. Ludo is notorious for betting. "Frank, do you have a minute, we need to have a chat."

Ludo cheers and looks very happy walking away menacingly.

"Frank, listen if you…." Started Albus

"Albus, you don't understand Ludo and I were just taking care of some business." Said Frank

"The only business I know Ludo does is gambling but I will not put a wager down to know what you two are discussing. As it seems Frank nothing has come to light it seems about Sibylls prophecy. We are going to have to wait until the time comes." Stated Dumbledore

"Oh that's fine Albus. Everything will come to those in the end regardless". Believed Frank

Out of the pensive I have a couple takeaways.

Frank is using all resources to find out information about whose kid is going to be the one who takes down the Dark Lord.

I need a bath soon.

This is an observation, but Albus and I are thinking the same thing… Frank is wagering with Ludo about Neville being the one who takes down Voldemort.


End file.
